


Roger's chores

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Poly!Queen Week 2019 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Laundry, M/M, Poly!Queen Week 2019, roger living the best life, soft, soft morning life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Boys being super soft and chill in the morning, in which they love each other despite them being idiots.





	Roger's chores

**Author's Note:**

> For Poly!Week: Monday Laundry

When Brian first wakes up he had to destick himself from his boyfriends to roll out of bed. They had made such a complete and utter mess of the sheets last night which was to be expected consider they were four and had gone at least two rounds. So today was going to be laundry day, but first tea. 

As autumn has started the building is cool in morning, especially once he has left the toasty cocoon of multiple body heats. He slips on woolen socks to pad out over the hardwood floor. He goes out to the kitchen to see a freshly showered Deaky, wrapped up in a terry robe, sipping his own cuppa as he leafs through the newspaper. 

Brian gives him a peck on the lips as he passes to go pour himself his own cup from the kettle. One sugar and a spoonful of honey later, he settles down. Deaky has also made slices of toast that keep warm on the table under a teaclothe. Brian takes some and smothers them in butter and blackcurrant jam. Brian treasures these quiet moments in mornings with Deaky when the two loud mouths have yet to wake up. 

While Roger loved the sudoku and Freddie the crossword, Deaky favorites cutting out coupons and interesting advertisements. Freddie jokes that unassuming Deaky would make a good accountant and Brian finds no complaint of how John balances their budget. Brian, who is considered to be the responsible one for whatever reason, is generally considered the mother of the group for his fussing and caring. This means he is responsible for all kind of things including assigning duties. Such as who is to sweep and mop the floors or take out the garbage. For example, Freddie is never ever allowed to go near cooking in any way shape or form.

Roger has been assigned laundry duty because he can follow instructions and is decent on remember to transfer it from washer to dryer. While fortunately their new flat had a laundry room so they no longer had to make the treks to the laundromat, they didn't have a dryer. Which meant that despite the crumbly overcast sky, what little warmth there was in the communal courtyard would be used to help dry their numerous bedsheets. 

The upside of their new flat was instead of four small bedrooms that could barely fit a twin size, they had gotten one with a large master bedroom where they could fit a queen and a twin squeezed tightly together. They finally had enough space for all four of them to be on the bed together at the same time. 

"If you don't hurry to the shower, they might get there first and then you won't have any hot water again," John warns as he carefully crosses off the help wanted ads as he reads them. 

"You think they'll wake for another two hours?" Brian doubts.

"Freddie set an alarm to go to some estate sale thing."

"Estate sale," Brian snorts, "Right, so a boot sale where he's lucky to find something that isn't junk." Still Brian clears his plate as Freddie's alarm will awaken Roger. He leaves to go wash himself while there is still hot water for it.

Not much soon later Freddie shows up with a drowsy Roger that looks like he longs for the warmth of their bed. Roger slumps next to Deaky while Freddie nearly kisses him good morning as he passes on to the kitchen. Fred reloads the toaster and pours them two cups of tea. Roger lays his head down on the table. "Roger you could have stayed in bed," John offers. 

"But no one was still there. Why do I have to be dating so many morning people?" Roger whines as Freddie place a cup of tea of tea in front of the blonde. Roger will settle for tea because they don't have a coffee machine but he'll soon go and fetch one from the coffee shop next-door unless Freddie does it as an apology for waking him. Roger is not a morning person and tends to doze whenever awaken early. Roger wriggles his cold feet under John's pajama bottom to press them against his calves. 

"You know we have socks right?"

"And blankets and heating pads," Freddie adds as he cuts the tops of strawberries, he doesn't need to see what Roger is doing to have a good idea. 

"But you're just so warm and nice," Roger says rolling his head up onto one elbow as he stares at Deaky and bats his eyelashes.

"I suppose flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Taylor," John says as he leans forwards and intentionally bumps their noses together.

"I'm told it's because I'm very pretty," Roger agrees holding onto a lock of John's wavy hair. As Deaky tends to tease it everyday it's only in private moments that it has so much volume and it makes this feel all the more special. 

"Speaking of our pretty boys, where's Brian?" Freddie asks as he sits at the table, placing the new batch of toast on the table along with the diced up fruit.

"Showering," Deaky replies as he plucks a piece of nectarine. 

"Oh, yeah? Better go say good morning then before I leave," Freddie replies with an evil glint in his eye as he leaves towards the bathroom.

Roger watches with heavy lidded eyes as John licks up the juicy trail the nectarine left on his big hands. John looks up through his lashes to stare Roger down, "You have a breakfast to be eating."

"You might be right, I could certainly be hungry."  
=  
Halfway through Brian's shower there is a knock before Freddie pokes his head through the door, "Any chance I could join you in that shower?"

"We need to preserve the hot water for the four of us to shower." Brian doesn't let Freddie reply. "And no us sharing wouldn't save water. Tell Roger to launder the sheets and feel free to help round up anything else that needs to be cleaned."

"You're cruel," Freddie sighs as he sticks his head around the shower curtain and looks up and down Brian's naked body. "We could have a little bit more fun before we clean up."

Brian can't help the chuckles that escape. "You're right, I'm depriving you terribly, it's not like you had me last night."

"But darling that was forever ago."

"Don't you have a sale to get to? Shoo, shoo, you're letting the cold in," Brian flicks water droplets at Freddie who squeals and escapes.

He returns to the kitchen to see Roger is sitting in Deaky's lap as they finger-feed each other pieces of fruit. He clears his throat. "We have orders from dearest Mummy."

"Urgh," Roger complains, no longer from fatigue but reluctance to pull away from their soft bassist.

"Come on, come on, laundry! I have to get going soon so let me help you wrangle up everything."

The three of them go to the bedroom. They strip the bed. Clothes are swept off the floor and from a poor chair that no one uses for sitting but rather as a clothing stand. Socks are fished out from under beds and everything is off loaded into the perfectly functional laundry hamper behind the door.

Brian is finally done with his shower so Freddie rushes in to take his own. Brian is still toweling his hair dry and goes to settle on the couch to comb it out. Roger settles down on the living room floor in front of the couch as now that the clothes have been gathered all in one place he can sort them by color. Deaky sits behind Roger on the couch and gently brushes his hair as they listen to a rock station playing on their radio. Roger sings along to Green River, bobbing his head to the beat. 

Soon a dressed Freddie is darting past them and giving them each a kiss and a 'ta!' as he hurries out of the door. "With a shower that fast there is still chance of there being some hot water," Brian teases.

"Mmm," Roger considers. "I could load up the machines first and then come down for a shower."

Brian shrugs, "As long as I'm not expected to climb up the stairs." They live on the fourth floor without a lift which always is fun for groceries and when they had to haul up their furniture. The laundry room is on the seventh floor which means 'only' three flights to walk and carry their heavy loads of laundry. 

Roger waffles on the issue before exclaiming, "Fuck it! I stink! I'll need a shower tonight anyways, why delay," He tosses up his hands and storms off much to Brian and Deaky's amusement. 

Some twenty minutes later a wet-haired, clean-clothed Roger comes to collect the now sorted clothing and carry them off. He also grabs the laundry detergent, his glasses and a worn bent second-hand sci-fi paperback that John had expressed much interest in for when Roger was done reading it.

While Roger doesn't return, not some dozen minutes later Freddie returns with a cup of coffee from the cafe on the otherside of the street. "Where is Roger?"

"He went to put the laundry in the wash but that was like at least fifteen minutes ago, so I don't know," John shrugs, "Roger tends to always fuck off after starting the load, maybe it's because he is use to having to stay at the laundromat." John has returned to peacefully cutting out coupons from the newspaper only now he's seated at the couch. 

"Oh, he must enjoying the machine then," Freddie says in understanding.

"Enjoying the machine?" Brian questions from the kitchen counter where he must be preparing lunch.

"You know the vibrations from the washing machine? You sit on it and you can feel them. They feel delicious against your ass if not a little too strong for your cock," Freddie offers casually. 

"What?" / "Jesus." They exclaim over each other. Brian sticks his head out of the kitchen and John drops the paper and scissors to the side.

The two of them are so interested and fascinated by what is apparently a new phenomenon to them that they are dying to see, Freddie finds their interest so funny he follows along. Thus the three boys climb up to the seventh floor. It's empty but for Roger sitting on the machine, legs far apart, book conveniently held to block their view of his crotch. 

He looks up at them with his glasses and blushes, possibly at getting caught, possibly to be stared at with such heat. 

"What? It's laundry day."


End file.
